Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 26
Episode 26 - With Pathos! / Future Tentical Plans./ ironic prostatarium Spacedate : 4257.095.08.00 Episode 26 sees our Protagonists aboard the Boreas in orbit of Laak 5. They are sent for a morning briefing with Sgt Johnson wherein he awards the team a Unit Commendation for their work at the Sigma Exodus Outpost, and sends them for two 4-Hour Blocks in the Hypnotron, (Characters can learn the Non-Gate Specialty awarded at the end of last week and one other Skill. Note that PCs can choose to under go the procedure now and hold off on choosing their Specialty until later, if desired). Dr. Mordin approves the procedure grudgingly, muttering something under his breath about Permanent Brain Damage. Spacedate : 4257.095.16.25 Master Chief Scotty summoned the Squad to the Hanger Bay to show off some new upgrades to the Marine Shuttle, including a new SFMC Paint Job, (was Space-Fleet), and a Large Air Lock with room to bring Ray's Construct on board. The Marines were then granted a level 6 Requisition and 2 Four Hour Blocks and a couple of Blocks for sleep, after a critical Fail on a group beguile to try & get another Block in the hypnotron, (they all had to sign waivers indemnifying Space Fleet in the event of future Brain Damage. Spacedate : 4257.096.08.00 Bright and early the next morning the Delta-Squad Space Marines departed the en-route to the MDMX-3794 Mining Facility on Laak 5s' Western Continent. Unwilling to risk the transit tunnels, they jumped out of the Shuttle directly into the middle of the Base, leaving it hovering overhead, As they moved towards the abandoned ship that appeared to be the centre of the emergency beacon , a group of deranged looking miners confronted them. Things were looking like they were going to get violent, but after a group beguile that could have gone either way, Ray scored a natural 20 to resolve the issue, talking them down once again. & Convinced them to draw a map of the level, showing the power nodes and com nodes that need to be devirused. Spacedate : 4257.096.08.47 With the help of the Miners, they forced open the Elevator enough that the medium guys could get through, (Zorff Translocated Rays giant Construct through. Using Sprouts group Aracnimotion, they all scurried down the shaft to the perscribed level. Prying this doo open too, they moved into the area. Sprout moved ahead, towrds a 2 thousand year old door that loked like it had been used this year. Zorff Unbarred it, then they all moved through. Zorf and Brax hear something. Ultra-BORG bULETTE sNEAK ATTACKS \sprout, criticaling him for 20 damage, leaving him at one, but then he bloodmaged to ignore! . Beak atack against ray went off of his armor, thanks to Dreadnought brace for impact power.Sprout sproinks his Mystic Skin Up. It atacks ray w beak again, but he does the same thing, claws zorff who cant defend even w/ a benny. Ray unleshes his stuning jab, simutaneously at the jab flurry, then Crits on the reverse punch! soon had cold, stun & SHOCK. Braxx makes called shots into the melee with his pistol! Buklette fumbles against Ray. Ray arc lightnigs off of himself repeatedly Chumps into Braxxs attack and is killed. 1 Combat Awarded Braxx manages to de-virus the first power node despite sprout's failure to assist. through the next Room there was a hallway with a series of strange emmitters down each side, with the damaged power conduit at the end. concerned about ultron related mishaps, Zorf started Blasting them with his blunderbuss. Missed off of AC Repeatedly then fumbled, but eventially destroyed them all, leaving flaming masses. Then 3 ultra borg carrion crawlers crawled out of the drains and attacked! Spacedate : 4257.096.08.55 Zorf stARTS a flurry and knocked one prone, and followed up with it natural oneing its defend, then zorf continued to beat it down. Next one tenticaled Sprout, but it sucked and he defended. One attacked Ray, forcing him to double dreadnought. It was noticed that the claw-tentical attacks were poison 10, and that they should be avoided at all cost! Braxx fired in, but it defended. Rays initiative finaly arrived, so he squad commanded without Zorf's assistance. Braxx imediately used it to hit & double-tapped. Ray is atacked twice , gets buffer to avoid. then one fumbles against Brax, saves vs sprouts quantum decel, ray arc lightnings again, hits one, but next one defends, ending the chain. Then ne takes a big bite out of Zorff, while Sprout squad command defends top avoid a double tentical attack. one Maws at jason, but he acro defends, then it simultaniously doublr tentical attacks Zorff for super poisin! one nat one defends against braxx, who immediaely double tapped. Finally zorf took the first one out., leaing burn 18. Sprout fumbled on the next guy, then bennied but still missed. Brax keeps bursting as sprout ran in, striking him, but he defended! Rayy roled a one & 2 , but bennied, to hit. braxx rolled shitty, so bennied for a nat 20. Then Ray killed the second guy. zorff & braxx double teaming him leaving him at a sliver, then zorff ended him in another burning pile. nic prostatarium Spacedate : 4257.095.08.00 Episode 26 sees our Protagonists aboard the Boreas in orbit of Laak 5. They are sent for a morning briefing with Sgt Johnson wherein he awards the team a Unit Commendation for their work at the Sigma Exodus Outpost, and sends them for two 4-Hour Blocks in the Hypnotron, (Characters can learn the Non-Gate Specialty awarded at the end of last week and one other Skill. Note that PCs can choose to under go the procedure now and hold off on choosing their Specialty until later, if desired). Dr. Mordin approves the procedure grudgingly, muttering something under his breath about Permanent Brain Damage. Spacedate : 4257.095.16.25 Master Chief Scotty summoned the Squad to the Hanger Bay to show off some new upgrades to the Marine Shuttle, including a new SFMC Paint Job, (was Space-Fleet), and a Large Air Lock with room to bring Ray's Construct on board. The Marines were then granted a level 6 Requisition and 2 Four Hour Blocks and a couple of Blocks for sleep, after a critical Fail on a group beguile to try & get another Block in the hypnotron, (they all had to sign waivers indemnifying Space Fleet in the event of future Brain Damage. Spacedate : 4257.096.08.00 Bright and early the next morning the Delta-Squad Space Marines departed the en-route to the MDMX-3794 Mining Facility on Laak 5s' Western Continent. Unwilling to risk the transit tunnels, they jumped out of the Shuttle directly into the middle of the Base, leaving it hovering overhead, As they moved towards the abandoned ship that appeared to be the centre of the emergency beacon , a group of deranged looking miners confronted them. Things were looking like they were going to get violent, but after a group beguile that could have gone either way, Ray scored a natural 20 to resolve the issue, talking them down once again. & Convinced them to draw a map of the level, showing the power nodes and com nodes that need to be devirused. Spacedate : 4257.096.08.47 With the help of the Miners, they forced open the Elevator enough that the medium guys could get through, (Zorff Translocated Rays giant Construct through. Using Sprouts group Aracnimotion, they all scurried down the shaft to the perscribed level. Prying this doo open too, they moved into the area. Sprout moved ahead, towrds a 2 thousand year old door that loked like it had been used this year. Zorff Unbarred it, then they all moved through. Zorf and Brax hear something. Ultra-BORG bULETTE sNEAK ATTACKS \sprout, criticaling him for 20 damage, leaving him at one, but then he bloodmaged to ignore! . Beak atack against ray went off of his armor, thanks to Dreadnought brace for impact power.Sprout sproinks his Mystic Skin Up. It atacks ray w beak again, but he does the same thing, claws zorff who cant defend even w/ a benny. Ray unleshes his stuning jab, simutaneously at the jab flurry, then Crits on the reverse punch! soon had cold, stun & SHOCK. Braxx makes called shots into the melee with his pistol! Buklette fumbles against Ray. Ray arc lightnigs off of himself repeatedly Chumps into Braxxs attack and is killed. 1 Combat Awarded Spacedate : 4257.096.08.56 Braxx devirus the second power node w/ ray mans help.,Then the crew moves omn to the next node. As they approach, Sprout looks in a grate, disturbing an ultra borg Rust monster. it jumps up and disolves his shock gauntlet, then zorff criticaled it. it would've hit Rayy, but he dreadnaughted it off. Episode 26 Epilogue . Back to Space-Log